De Magia, Horcruxes y Canciones
by Roxmi Potter con WAX
Summary: Harry y sus amigos en su ultimo año en Hogwarts...muchos cambios....muho peligro....amor y sobre todo...canciones....Dejen RR
1. Chapter 1

De magia, horcruxes y canciones

**De magia, horcruxes y canciones**

_**Disclamer:**__** Todos los personajes son de J.K.Rowling. Sin fines de lucro.**_

1. Mi gorda envidia y mi flaco sobrino

Un joven de alrededor de 17 años cantaba mientras arreglaba su muy desordenada habitación. Un libro muy grande titulado "Historia de la magia" había caído desde la cama. Y es que aquel muchacho que cantaba y arreglaba su habitación no era cualquier chico ordinario. Harry Potter era un mago. Vivía con sus tíos en una casa en Surrey pues sus padres habían muerto, pero su presencia ahí no era bienvenida. Ni su presencia ni nada que tuviera que ver con su mundo. Y ahora que le gustaba cantar, que mejor que hacerlo que en su habitación encerrado.

-- I just wanna live!! – Se escuchaba desde dentro de la habitación – Don't really care about the thing that they say, don't really care about what happens to me… -- paró de cantar – Bueno quizá si me importe lo que me pasé…

Harry iba al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero no pensaba regresar luego de lo ocurrido el año anterior. El director del colegio había sido asesinado a manos de Severus Snape, el profesor de DCAO, cuando regresaban de la búsqueda de un Horcrux. Pero no era exactamente por eso que no quisiera regresar. Tenía que buscar los horcruxes que faltaban y que lo ayudarían a derrotar al mago más oscuro del mundo mágico, Lord Voldemort. Tenía que encontrarlos y destruirlos. Para ello no podría regresar al colegio, tendría que buscarlos en donde fuera utilizando todo lo que sabía y con toda la convicción del mundo de que podría encontrarlos.

-- Pig? – Dijo Harry mirando la ventana – Vaya, no esperaba que vinieras.

Una pequeña lechuza había pasado volando por la ventana dejando un pergamino sobre su cama. Era de su mejor amigo, Ron:

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero estés bien y no tan deprimido como cuando termino el colegio. ¿Estás seguro que no piensas regresar? Bueno eso lo hablaremos después, tú sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo para lo que hagas. Aquí en la madriguera todo está hecho un lío con lo de la boda de Bill. ¡Va a ser el sábado! No me sorprendería que mamá se desmayara en algún momento con todo lo que está haciendo. Tú dijiste que vendrías antes de ir a buscar los horcruxes, así que papa te pasará a recoger con una guardia especial de aurores el viernes a las 5 con o sin aprobación de los muggles. Hermione llega mañana, ojala ella pueda sacar a Ginny de su habitación, desde que regresamos del colegio no ha salido de ahí y no se como consiguió uno de esos aparatos muggles para escuchar música. Espero verte el sábado compañero, hay muchas cosas de que hablar._

_Saludos,_

_Ron_

-- La boda Bill, me había olvidado de eso – dijo Harry acercándose al estereo y apagándolo.

Aparte de todos sus problemas de cómo salvar el mundo de Voldemort, Harry había tenido otros pensamientos en su mente. Ginny, la hermana de Ron, había sido su novia el año anterior pero tuvo que dejarla para evitar que los mortífagos o el mismo Voldemort le hicieran daño. Y no podía negar que verla nuevamente, le iba a provocar una sensación de tristeza muy grande.

_--Si sólo la situación fuera otra…-- pensó Harry melancólicamente_

-- ¡Harry!

-- Ya se me hacía raro que no me gritaran hoy… era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría – Ya voy tía Petunia – gritó.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con tía Petunia sentada en la sala

-- Siéntate – le dijo, pero no en el tono cortante que ella siempre usaba para hablarle, sonaba más como un pedido – Tenemos que hablar

-- Está bien—dijo mientras se sentaba en frente de ella -- ¿Qué sucede?

-- Verás hay muchas cosas que te tengo que decir…

-- ¡Ron! – Se escucho el grito de la señora Weasley -- ¡Baja a ayudar inmediatamente si no quieres estar en cuidados intensivos de por vida!

-- Ya llegue mamá – dijo Ron mientras entraba a la cocina -- ¿Por qué no te tomas un respiro? – le dijo, pero al ver la cara de su mamá supo que no debía haber dicho eso

-- ¡Pero si ya sólo faltan dos días! – Dijo mientras con su varita acomodaba un poco de vajilla y hacía el almuerzo – Nada puede salir mal ¿entendiste? ¡Nada!... Por favor saca esos platos al patio y déjalos en la mesa que está al fondo – le dijo

-- Está bien – y antes de salir con los platos le dijo – Mamá, ya le avise a Harry que papá iría a recogerlo el viernes.

-- Perfecto…ojala reconsidere la idea de regresar al colegio

-- Esa será su decisión mamá –y salio llevando los platos

Ni Ron ni la señora Weasley se dieron cuenta de que alguien había escuchado esa conversación. Ginny subió las escaleras corriendo y volvió a entrar a su habitación.

_-- Viene el viernes – pensó -- ¿Cómo voy a soportar verlo aquí y no poder acercarme?..._

Se puso de pie y prendió el stereo que Hermione le mando cuando comenzaban la vacaciones y de los tantos Cds que le habían mandado escogió uno y comenzó a escucharlo.

-- ¿Y bien?

-- Pues Harry, quizá te preguntarás el repentino cambio en mi trato hacia ti

-- Si

-- Quizá en todo este tiempo no he podido mostrar afecto por ti porque le tenia un de envidia…

-- ¿Envidia? – preguntó Harry levantándose de un golpe -- ¿Envidia a quién?

-- A tu mamá – dijo Petunia, mirando hacia el suelo y dando un largo respiro -- yo también tengo magia…

-- O.O ¡¿Qué?! – la mente de Harry trabaja a mil por hora y todo era un torbellino en su cabeza -- ¿Eres una bruja?

-- No me he explicado bien – dijo Petunia mirando a Harry – Tengo magia, pero no soy bruja, es algo muy raro… Y como tu mamá pudo terminar sus cursos en Hogwarts y yo no…

-- o.O ¿Conoces Hogwarts?

-- ¬¬ Sólo por el nombre…

-- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que tienes magia? – preguntó Harry, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-- En una de las vacaciones de tu mama, entre molesta a su habitación por un problema que tuvimos cogí su varita y estaba tan furiosa que todo sucedió muy rápido – Petunia miraba al vacío mientras recordaba la ocurrido – No sé cómo pero fue como si el simple hecho de pensar en hacerle daño…bien, pues lo que paso ahí fue que mientras yo agarraba la varita una luz salio y tu mamá cayó hacia atrás….

-- Vaya, osea que podrías ser una squib

-- Bueno no sé pero ahora ya sabes que tengo magia – dijo Petunia con un ligero tono de fastidio – Lo que quería decirte es que sé todo lo que te ha pasado en Hogwarts, también sé que el Sr. Dumbledore murió el mes pasado y lo de tu padrino y sobre…

-- ¿Algo más? – Preguntó Harry muy asombrado por toda la información que manejaba su tía y por la revelación que le había hecho -- ¿Sabes sobre la orden?

-- Si sé sobre ellos, también sé que ese tal Señor Oscuro esta vivo otra vez…pero hay algo que tengo que darte – Petunia se puso de pie y le entregó a Harry un sobre muy antiguo – Tu mamá me la mandó antes de que…de que

-- Antes de que la asesinaran – dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y guardando el sobre en su pantalón -- ¿Sabes de que se trata?

-- No, no lo sé

-- ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste…de esta manera?... Quiero decir, como una tía a un sobrino

-- Por envidia a mi hermana, y debo decirte que si bien no te pareces a ella tienes…

-- Tengo sus ojos, lo sé

-- Sí, y en cierta forma, esos ojos me hacían recordarla

-- Entiendo… -- dijo Harry caminando hacia la escalera – Por cierto, el viernes me voy

-- ¿Te vas? Pero tus clases no comienzan hasta…

-- No creo que regrese al colegio, tengo que buscar…algo muy importante...debes saber también que soy yo quien tiene que matar a Voldemort

-- ¿Ya veo, pero entonces a dónde vas?

-- A la casa de un amigo para la boda de su hermano, luego me voy a la antigua casa de mis padres – Harry se dio la vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras, pero la voz de su tía lo hizo detenerse

-- Ten mucho cuidado Harry –

-- Trataré – y antes de seguir subiendo le dijo – Espero tío Vernon no se ponga furioso de saber que hablaste conmigo

-- No lo hará... No pienso contarle nada

-- Bueno entonces creo que tendremos que actuar un poco – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros – Será más fácil, pero al menos ahora sé que no me odiabas tanto como pensaba

-- Ya sabes las razones de por qué te traté así, espero algún día puedas perdonar…

-- Algún día ahora no – y después de eso subió a su cuarto a leer la carta que le había dejado su madre.

_Querido Harry:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, seguramente tu padre y yo ya estamos muertos y tu mi niño sobreviviste. Voldemort nos ha estado buscando buen tiempo y realmente el motivo nos mantiene aterrados tanto a tu padre, a mí y a los miembros de la orden también. El motivo eres tú Harry. El profesor Dumbledore ya te debe haber explicado las razones, tú tienes que vencer a Lord Voldemort, y acabar con el terror y el caos del mundo mágico. _

_Hablando de otra cosa Harry, cómo ya deberás saber no te hemos dejado desamparado, el dinero para tus gastos del colegio como para otros están en la cámara de tu padre en Gringotts, pero no es la única. También tienes a tu disposición una cámara de la familia Potter, para usarla, sólo tienes que acercarte al banco, ahí te dirán que hacer. En esa cámara Harry, hay algo que puede ser de mucha ayuda para derrotar a Lord Voldemort. No te diré que es pues si esta carta no llega a su destino y cae en manos equivocadas todo puede salir mal. Quizá sepas o no que es, en caso de que no tengas ideas, cógelo y pregúntale al profesor Dumbledore, él sabrá seguramente que hacer._

_Hijo, a pesar que tienes una gran responsabilidad, no dejes de estudiar, continúa tus estudios, pase lo que pase. Mientras más preparado estés para enfrentar a Voldemort, mejor._

_Harry, aunque estemos muertos, tu padre y yo siempre te cuidaremos._

_Te queremos hijo._

-- Vaya…

Harry estuvo conteniendo las lágrimas mientras leía la carta, de alguna manera, leer aquella carta le había hecho dudar sobre su decisión de seguir o no seguir en el colegio. Su madre se lo estaba pidiendo. Pero entonces ¿qué debería hacer? Tendría muchas cosas que poner en orden. Tampoco estaba seguro de que fueran a reabrir Hogwarts. Tendría que ver qué le habían dejado sus padres en la cámara de la familia.

-- Esta carta cambia un poco mis planes… ya veré que hago…tengo que pensar todo muy bien…

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, yo soy nueva en esto, así que por ahora solo les digo dejen reviews y pos en el otro cap hay canción D. Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

De magia, horcruxes y canciones

**De magia, horcruxes y canciones**

_**Disclamer:**__** Todos los personajes son de J.K.Rowling. **_

_**La canción "Historia de un sueño" pertenece a La Oreja de Van Gogh. Hay una parte donde la letra se acomoda a Harry pero el resto es tal cual. Les recomiendo que antes de leer este cap la descarguen. Disfrútenlo.**_

……………**:……………**

2. Historia de un sueño

La cena de esa noche en la casa de los Dursley fue normal para todos excepto para Harry. La conversación que sostuvo con su tía horas antes hacía que ahora la vea de una manera un poco más afectuosa, pero los recuerdos de su miserable niñez en esa casa le ponían un freno a ese sentimiento nuevo.

-- Oye chico – escuchó Harry, tío Vernon le estaba hablando

-- ¿Si?

-- ¿Es verdad que te vas el viernes?

-- Si

-- Hasta donde yo sé – le dijo, su cara con una ligera expresión de triunfo – ya vas a ser mayor de edad en tu mundo de raros…

-- Así es… -- un dejo de fastidio asomaba en la voz de Harry _¿Y qué tanto te importa a ti mi vida?_ -- ¿Y?

-- ¡Sé un poco más respetuoso al responder chico! – dijo tío Vernon, su cara tornándose roja y poniéndose de pie — No voy a tolerar que me hables así. Te he mantenido durante todos estos años, aguantando tu presencia y tus anomalías en esta casa, y ahora último tu maldita manía por escuchar música…

-- ¡Si escucho música es para no tener que aguantarles sus estupideces y para liberarme de la tensión!

-- ¡Te dije que no aguantaría ese tono conmigo muchacho!

El ambiente se había tornado muy tenso en el comedor de los Dursley. Sin previo aviso, tío Vernon se había movido hasta el lado de la mesa donde estaba Harry y lo había tomado por el cuello de su camisa de una manera tan violenta, que las gafas del pelinegro estaban desencajadas.

-- Hoy voy a hacer algo que debí hace mucho tiempo contigo – Rojo de furia y salpicando de saliva la cara de Harry, parecía que Vernos Dursley iba a golpearlo

-- ¡Hazlo!... ¡Vamos que esperas!... No dices que has esperado tanto…. ¡Golpéame!

-- No me tientes fenómeno, no me tientes porque te juro que….

Dudley con la boca abierta, Harry esperando el golpe y el puño de tío Vernon en alto, todo parecía indicar que esa noche, el extraño chico Potter del número 4 de Privet Drive sería golpeado por su tío

-- ¡Vernon! – el grito horrorizado de Petunia llenó el silencio que reinaba – Si el chico saliese mañana a la calle con un ojo morado o con el labio roto… ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos?

-- ¡Pero tú escuchaste cómo me habló Petunia! ¡Se merece una buena golpiza!

-- P...Papá – Dudley, visiblemente nervioso, intervenía en la conversación – Mamá tiene razón, no podemos permitir que los vecinos hablen simplemente porque… porque el fenómeno este se puso grosero como siempre… Aunque no me opondré si lo golpeas

Con asombro y alivio, Harry oyó lo que dijo su tía, lo de Dudley en un principio lo sorprendió, pero no fue relevante para él y sintió como tío Vernon bajaba el puño, lo soltaba y regresaba a su lugar en la mesa

-- Ve a tu habitación

-- Pero…

-- Ya escuchaste – repitió tía Petunia – ve a tu habitación, después hablaremos

-- ………………..

……………**:……………**

-- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Harry estaba hecho una furia. Si tanto quería golpearlo, ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Y si tu tía? Lo había defendido pero…pero… ¿qué había pasado con Dudley? Si bien lo había insultado, de una u otra forma…no, no podía ser, simplemente estaba evitando un escándalo… ¡Incluso dijo que no se opondría a que lo golpearan!

Un torbellino de sensaciones estaban mezcladas en Harry. Decidió recostarse en su cama, ya un poco más calmado hasta que tía Petunia subiera a hablar con él aunque seguramente eso sería al día siguiente. Empezó a quedarse dormido, pero sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta

-- Pase

Como nadie abría decidió ponerse de pie abrir la puerta y volver a recostarse en su cama sin mirar a la puerta esperando muchos gritos. Pero lo qué vio Harry o más bien, a quien vio Harry en la puerta lo dejó en shock.

-- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a insultarme, a buscarme la bronca, a terminar lo que estaba haciendo tu papá o algo parecido? – Repentinamente Harry ya estaba de pie, su varita en mano, listo para atacar a Dudley si era necesario -- ¿Qué traes ahí?

Dudley estaba estático en la puerta, sin hablar. En una mano tenía un plato con un sándwich y un vaso de jugo y en la otra un grupo de lo que parecían Cds.

-- Mi mamá te manda esto – y estiró la mano donde tenía el plato con el sándwich y el jugo – Dice que te lo comas, que si quieres hablar sobre lo que paso durante la cena, que se lo digas.

-- Gracias – Después de dar un mordisco al sándwich, se dio cuenta que Dudley seguía parado. Entre intrigado y fastidiado, el ojiverde le preguntó -- ¿Algo más?

-- Eh…… ¿tú crees que podamos hablar?

-- A ver Diddykins… ¿Estás conciente que estoy un poco alterado y realmente no tengo ganas de aguantar burlas, insultos o todo lo que normalmente me has dicho desde que tienes habla?

-- Bien, pues…-- Dudley estaba visiblemente sonrojado y por la expresión que tenía un poco molesto – Sólo quería saber si lo que me dijo mi mama es cierto

-- ¿Y qué te dijo? – Esperaba fuera la primera vez que podía hablar con Dudley y no llegar a los gritos o a los insultos…o que lo golpeara _¿Qué esta sucediendo contigo?_ – Cierra la puerta y siéntate, está bien, hablemos.

-- Mi mamá me dijo que te vas el viernes, ¿es cierto?

-- Sí, me voy el viernes

-- Bien, yo no he sido el mejor de los primos – Dudley estaba sentado frente a Harry, pero su mirada vagaba por toda la habitación sin mirar a Harry – Lo que hice fue porque sentía la presión de mis padres para hacerlo…

-- Pero creciste, ¿No se supone que cuando creces debes empezar a tomar tus propias decisiones? ¿A reconocer la gente que se merece ser tratada como basura y la que no? No me convence eso de que ahora te estés arrepintiendo, hace un rato dijiste que no te opondrías si tu padre me golpeaba…

-- Bien, se supone, cuando no tienes tanta mala influencia y no te han tratado de educar por un camino en donde tu eres un ser superior y excluyes a todos aquellos que no sean como tu. Pero he estado pensando en eso…Lo de hace un rato fue bien…si estoy cambiando no puedo demostrarlo de una manera tan abierta tu, sabes mi papá…es un poco….

-- ¿Violento?

-- Si, creo que esa es la palabra… como te decía, estuve meditando, y bien no sé que suceda después que te vayas este año, así que no quiero que te vayas sin que sepas que me tienes a mí aquí para lo que necesites

-- ¿Así hayas sido una completa basura arruinando mi infancia, con tu pandilla, siempre golpeándome, humillándome, dejándome solo simplemente porque tu madre decía que era raro?

-- Oye, estoy disculpándome por eso…Tú me lo dijiste hace un rato, tengo que empezar a tomar mis decisiones, y he decido que si no lo fui todo este tiempo, al menos ahora quiero empezar a ser buen primo… nunca es tarde para empezar…

Un silencio un poco incomodo llego a la habitación de Harry. Dudley seguía en su silla pensando que si sus padres no le hubieran hecho creer que Harry era un chico raro, quizá podrían haber compartido miles de cosas juntos hasta que Harry se fuera a su escuela. Harry se puso de pie, se acerco hasta Dudley y estiró la mano derecha

-- Me llamo Harry, he sido tu primo en mis últimos casi 17 años y creo que hoy empezamos a conocernos – Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de los jóvenes

-- Dudley, y también he sido tu primo en mis últimos 17 años. Y será todo un gusto conocerte – Estrechó la mano de su primo, pero algo impulso a Dudders a jalarlo y darle un abrazo

-- Es bueno reencontrarse con la familia después de muchos años, pero creo que tengo derecho a respirar

-- Oh, disculpa jeje… me había olvida que yo era un poquito más ehhh

-- Gordo es una buena palabra – dijo Harry tomando asiento en su cama y Dudley haciendo lo mismo – ¿Para qué son los Cds?

-- Me había olvidado… Toma – _Cada sorpresa de la vida… _pensó Harry – Son un poquito de música, algunos son música en español

-- O.O Vaya…

-- Bien, en el colegio nos dan clases de música – dijo Duddly – Además, los Cds que te estoy dando son casi los mejores que tengo

-- Gracias supongo

-- Ni lo digas, se que algo muy malo está pasando en tu mundo, y qué sólo tu puedes detenerlo

--………….

-- Escuché algo así una vez en una conversación de mi mamá y mi papá… Cómo sea, necesitas relajarte un poco y te he escuchado cantando un poco también….

-- Bueno, si, creo que en eso tienes razón, tengo que relajarme un poco….

-- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

-- Sólo una más – Dijo Harry suprimiendo un bostezo – Es que tengo un poco de sueño…

-- Ok, bueno yo también… Bien ehh ¿Quién es Ginny?... No creo que sea un qué

En la cara de Harry apareció una ligera expresión de tristeza

-- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-- Mira, no te moleste conmigo, el otro día escuche que hablabas en sueños y escuche que llamabas a alguien con ese nombre… Si no quieres hablar del tema simplemente dime que no – Dudley ya estaba de pie listo para irse pero…

-- Pues…-- Si de por si para Harry era un poco difícil hablar con alguien sobre Ginny, más lo era con Duddly -- Ella es mi ex novia, la hermana de mi amigo Ron…

-- ¿Por alguna casualidad es pariente de esos pelirrojos que vinieron a recogerte aquella vez?

Una mezcla de susto se escuchaba en la voz de Dudley. Harry podía ver en los ojos de su primo que aún recordaba el problema con el caramelo longuilunguo

-- Si, de ellos

-- ¿Y por que no están juntos? ¿Por qué es tu ex?

-- Disculpa primo, pero eso es información reservada

-- Bien, bueno creo que yo ya me voy – Dudley se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, la respuesta que Harry le había dado era más que entendible – Termina de comer lo que traje antes de dormir. Hasta mañana

-- Hasta mañana

Harry cogió uno a uno los cds que Dudley le había dejado. Conocía unos cuantos, uno era visiblemente el soundtrack de una película y otros, cuyos títulos no entendía muy bien, eran seguramente música en español. Decidió dejarlos en una repisa y terminar su sándwich.

Estaba simplemente asombrado. Su tía y su primo se habían disculpado por los años de maltrato que le habían dado y con eso le basta. Termino de comer, se puso el pijama y se dispuso a soltar a Hedwig.

-- Si regresas y no estoy aquí – le dijo Harry a su mascota – Ve a la Madriguera ¿de acuerdo?

Con un suave ulular, la blanca lechuza picó de forma cariñosa su dedo y salió volando bajo la mirada de Harry para luego perderse en la noche.

-- Bueno, creó que mañana escucharé un poco de la música nueva en lo que preparo mi equipaje.

……………**:……………**

_Caminaba por Hogwarts, solo. Todo estaba muy oscuro y tenía la necesidad de llegara a la sala común, ahí abría alguien para preguntarle que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Cogió su varita de dentro de su túnica y dijo "Lumus". La estancia quedó iluminada. Pudo ver una puerta medio abierta a un lado y decidió entrar._

_**Perdona que entre sin llamar**_

_**No es esta la hora ni es el lugar**_

_**Tenia que contarte **_

_**Que en el cielo no se esta tan mal**_

_**Mañana ni te acordaras**_

_**Tan solo fue un sueño te repetirás**_

_**Y en forma de respuesta pasara **_

_**Una estrella fugaz**_

_-- ¿Hola?_

_Una mujer estaba acercándose a él, desde el fondo de la estancia en donde se encontraba. Era alta, de tez clara y pelirroja. Su cara estaba medio iluminada, pero lo primero que le vino a la mente fue_

_-- ¿Ginny? No puede ser, tú…_

_Pero la mujer siguió acercándose y al puedo verle el rostro. Tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa y unos ojos verdes, muy bonitos_

_-- ¿Mamá?_

_No era posible. Su mamá, ahí parada, sonriéndole y una pequeña lágrima descendiendo por su mejilla. Cuántas veces quiso poder hablar con ella, abrazarla_

_-- Hola Harry_

_Pero no estaba sola, había otras tres personas cerca. Una de ellas podría ser su padre, la otra quizá Sirius, pero… ¿Quién sería la tercera?_

_-- No puedo creer que estén aquí…. Ustedes…_

_-- Estamos aquí hijo – dijo su padre. _

_-- Siempre estaremos contigo, eso no tienes porque dudarlo Harry – Su padrino, verlo ahí, después de tanto tiempo…era simplemente…_

_**Y cuando me marche estara **_

_**Mi vida en la tierra en paz**_

_**Yo solo quería despedirme**_

_**Darte un beso y verte una vez más**_

_**Promete que serás feliz**_

_**Te ponías tan lindo al reír**_

_**Y así solo así quiero recordarte**_

_**Así como antes, así adelante,**_

_**Así, vida mía mejor será así**_

_--Es simplemente…_

_-- ¿Mágico?—dijo Sirius en un tono de burla -- Que yo sepa somos magos ahijado, la magia lo puede todo_

_-- Pero...Pero…bueno si es mágico e impresionante_

_-- Y estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que hagas lo correcto_

_-- Aunque no sea de la manera más usual… _

_**Ahora debes descansar **_

_**Deja que te arrope tus manos atrás**_

_**Recuerdas cuando entonces**_

_**Te cantaba antes de ir a acostar**_

_**Tan solo me dejan venir**_

_**Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti**_

_**Y es que aquella triste noche**_

_**No te di ni un adiós al partir**_

_-- Me gustaría tanto que estuvieran…estuvieran…vivos_

_-- Estamos en tu corazón y eso no lo debes olvidar_

_-- Ahora a lo que vinimos_

_-- Tienes que seguir con tu vida como un adolescente normal_

_-- ¡Pero yo no soy un adolescente normal papá!_

_-- Pero tienes que hacerlo_

_-- Y estudiar_

_-- Y divertirte_

_-- ¡¿Cómo voy a divertirme si tengo la responsabilidad del mundo…_

_-- Para todo hay tiempo cariño_

_-- Además, creo que hay mucha gente que puede ayudarte, no tienes que hacerlo todo tu solo_

_-- Pero al final_

_-- Tu lo has dicho Harry, al final, en la hora de la verdad, ahí estarás tu solo, pero por el camino no_

_A pesar que estaba conversando con sus padres y su padrino, la sombra de atrás seguía ahí parada… ¿Quién sería?_

_-- Tienes que fijarte mas metas Harry, matar al Señor Oscuro no puede serla única_

_--………………._

_**Y cuando me marche estara **_

_**Mi vida en la tierra en paz**_

_**Yo solo quería despedirme**_

_**Darte un beso y verte una vez más**_

_**Promete que serás feliz**_

_**Te ponías tan lindo al reír**_

_**Y así solo así quiero recordarte**_

_**Así como antes, así adelante**_

_**Así, vida mía ahora te toca a ti**_

_**solo a ti seguir nuestro viaje**_

_**se esta haciendo tarde**_

_**tendré que marcharme**_

_**en unos segundos vas a despertar.**_

_-- Ahora – dijo una voz calmada – Deberás saber Harry, que cuentas con nuestra protección para lo que se te avecina…nuestra protección y lo que yo pude enseñarte en estos años….aunque sería una magnífica idea que no dejes de aprender_

_-- Profesor...ya lo sé….tengo que pelear con Voldemort, buscarlos Horcruxes pero…pero…_

_-- Busca tu fuerza Harry, la verdadera magia que te dará la fuerza que necesitas para luchar… _

_-- Y tu sabes muy bien donde encontrarla – dijo su madre, mientras ella, su padre, Sirius y el Profesos Dumbledore se alejaban_

_-- Y quizá esté más cerca de lo que te imaginas_

_-- Esperen…no se vayan…que fuerza…_

_-- Cuídate Harry – dijeron todos_

_**Y así solo así quiero recordarte**_

_**así como antes, así adelante,**_

_**así, vida mía mejor será así**_

_Tenía que alcanzarlos, ¿De qué fuerza estaban hablando? ¿Dónde estaba? Harry seguía corriendo, tratando de alcanzar al grupo de personas que habían estado con él un momento antes… ya los alcanzaba estaba casi cerca...sólo un poco más…_

-- ¡Harry hora de despertarse!

……………**:……………**

**Nota de la autora: **OK, a todos los que leyeron el primer cap, gracias por leerlo, gracias especiales a Hany Blackswan por el rr, y a loq leyeron pues ojala en este cap si dejen unrr naa les custa XD.

Mil disculpas por la demora, la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para terminar de escribir y la verdad creo que este cap no está tan bueno como el anterior pero es lo que puedo hacer, además al comienzo la historia es medio flojilla, con el paso de los caps ya se mejorara.

Bueno, lean, por favor, dejen rr porque quiero saber que piensan y hasta el próximo cap.


End file.
